La prueba y el regalo
by kina-asper
Summary: Es la continuacion de "Viejos amigos"; Skipper esta celoso de Manfredi y Jonson y los espiritus del cielo le van a poner una prueba a dicho pinguino
1. Chapter 1

La prueba y el regalo.

-Para asegurarse de que la maldicion desaparecio, Manfredi y Jonson se quedaran en el zologico por un tienpo y para que los subditos de los reyes los conocieran Julien invoco una juntra en la tienda de regalos.

Marleen: ¿Por que Julien abra hecho esta reunienon?

Burt: Siete cacahuates a que hablara de sus pies

Bada: HECHO

Manson: Perderas tu comida

Morice: Atencion, el rey Julien va anunciear algo...que yo no se

Julien: Mis queridos subditos, el rey Julein que asi me llamo, quiere presentarles a alguinen que ustedes conoceran, de tierras muy leganas, les presento a mis caballeros

Y entonces de la puerta entraron Manfredi y Jonson, un poco apenados

Bing: ¿ Quienes son mi sangre?

Julien: Son mis caballeros, el es Manfredi y el es Jonson

Marlene: Espera ¿los mismos Manfredi y Jonson de los que Skipper habla todo el tiempo?

Julien: Si, son los mismos

Jonson: ¿Skipper a hablado de nosotros?

Mason: Todo el tiempo

Manfredi: Supongo que tendran preguntas

Y todos los presentes lebantaron sus patas

Manfredi: Si todo lo que nos paso fue real

Todos: Aaaauuuuchhhhhh

Flamenco: Los compadesco

Bada: ¡Gane! Me deves siete cacahuates sangre

Marleen: Aguarda ¿Ellos son tus caballeros?

Julien: Si, de hecho lo son desde que era un niño

Mason: ¿Se conocen desde tu infancia?

Julien: Si, es una LARGA historia y es mi turno de contarla; Ase algun tiempo, en una isla mas alla de Hawai

Mientras Julien les contaba a los demas como el conocio a Manfredi y Jonson, los pinguinos charlaban con Marleen

Marleen: ¿Cuando ellos llegaron al zologico?

Cabo: Desde ayer

Marlene: Wow, pues, que vicita tan inesperada

Skipper: No, lo inesperado es que Cola anillada los conosca (Tono de molesto)

Marlene: Suena a que no estas feliz de verlos

Cabo: Si, Skipper esta algo celoso

Skipper: ¡A quien le dises celoso cadete! Yo soy una roca. Este asunto de Manfredi y Jonson con cola anillada no me afecta en lo absoluto.

Rico: AJA (tono sarcastico)

Skipper: Cuida tus palabras Rico

Marleen: No recuerdo que fueras tan...POSECIBO al respecto de Julien, Skipper

Kowalski: Bueno, Merleen despues de lo ocurrido con Rico-

Skipper: ¡ESO ES CLASIFICADO!

Recordar de como Skipper y Julien rompieron por ser manipulados por los celos o mas bien Skipper fue el celoso, no es un agradable recuerdo

Burt: Valla, entonces son amigo desde hace años

Julien: Si (Poniendo sus brasos en los hombros de los pinguinos) Son las mejores mascotas las mejore mascotas que he tenido

Manfredi: (Sonrrojado) Ay por favor Julien

Jonson: (Sonrrojado) Si, solo salvamos a tu manada un millon de veces, cualquier pinguino lo hubiuera

Julien: No, no, como agradecimiento por eso y por que finalmente regresaron a mi, ¡proclamo que mañana sera el dia de Manfredi y Jonson!

Manfredi: ¿Nos daras un dia de fiesta?

Julien: Claro, les va encantar

Con los pinguinos

Cabo: Caray, todo un dia para ellos

Entonces Cabo nota que Kowalski saca algo parecido a un radio

Cabo: ¿Que es eso?

Kowalski: Es mi nuevo invento el "Celometro" y tetecto altas lecturas en Skipper

Y efectivamente Skipper, se ponia sumamente celoso de la atencion que Julien le daba a Manfredi y Jonson y cuando escucho eso ("Estate quiento" al "Celometro")

Kowalski: ¡Mi sinecia! (Tono lloroso)

Skipper: Tu siencia murio, superalo Kowalski

Marleen: Celoso Skipper es un poco insencible ¿no lo cres Cabo?

Cabo: Un poquito

Skipper era un poco insensible pero los celos son sentimitos egoistas y si, el se habia puesto algo posecibo con Julien pero no iba a admitirlo.

En otra parte, en un lugar mas alla de las estrellas, unos seres veian a su protegido y a los que solian ser sus... digamos "Sus sacos de boxeo"

Espiritu 1: Ok, ya esta, umplieron su promesa, ya no tenemos que castigarlos

Espiritu 2: Ahora, ¿Que haremos?

Espiritus 3: En realidad chicos, e pensado algo, ¿Que tal si le damos a Julien y Skipper un regalo?

Espiritu 4: No lo se, ese Skipper aun no me inspira mucha confiansa

Espiritu 1: Entonces ¿Que propones?

Espiritu 4: (Pensando profundamente) Mmmmmm, tengo una idea

Espiritu 2: Ilustranos

Espiritu 4: Pongamosle a Skipper una prueba

Espiritu 2: ¿Una prueba?

Espiritu 3: ¿Que clase de prueba?

Espiritu 4: Una..."pequeña" prueba (Sonrrisa malvada)

Espiritu 1: Solo espero que esto valla a salir bien

Eran los espiritus del cielo, el espiritu 1 era un lemur de cola anillada que era como el sol, el segundo era un lemur zifaca que era como las nubes, el tercero era un lemur indri era como el cielo nocturno y el cuarto era un lemur cabeza gris que era muy peculiar parecia como una aurora boreal

Y como pueden ver ellos tienen un plan, solo esperemos que Skipper sepa lidiar con eso.


	2. el plan de los espiritus

Los nombres de los espiritus del cielo son demaciado complicados para los lemures asi que se refieren a ellos por lo que reprecentan, el sol se llama Masoandro, es alguien pasivo la mayor parte del tiempo pero sabe dar castigos fuertes pero justos, tiene una buena definicion entre lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal; EL de las nubes se llama Rahona, es un espiritu que va a donde quiere ir, al sur, al norte, al este, al oeste, adonde sea, el muy seguido se mete en sus propios pensamientos hasta el punto de desconectarse por completo del mundo que lo rodea, de el se izo el dicho "Estas en las nubes"; La noche se llama Alina es alguien muy tranquilo, es gentil con aquellos que son sus seguidores pero con sus enemigos puede ser tan fuerte con ellos como lo es Masoandro con los castigos, quiere mucho a Julien y como el rey lemur quiere a Skipper Alina lo quiere tambien y por ultimo tenemos a Adray le dieron ese nombre por que las cosas que hace dan a la exprecion de "OH POR DIOS" si le agradaba alguien el era bueno con ese alguien y si alguien no se simpatisaba no era digamos "Amable con el", Julien era claro el protegido de los espiritus por tanto Adray lo queria mucho y como Skipper y el peleaban tanto en el pasado, solo digamos que Adray no lo queria y cuando el lemur y el pinguino pasaron del odio al amor Adray estubo un tanto eseptico con esa relacion y con la boda fue mucho peor. Por eso el queria aser esta prueba para berificar que Skipper era "el indicado"

Adray propuso poner a prueba a Skipper para verificar que era mas grande. Su desconfiansa o su amor por Julien. Alina tambien temia por Julien porque ya se avia visto que la desconfiansa de Skipper habia lastimado a Julien, Rahona no noto lo que pasaba hasta despues y Masoandro considero que era algo duro pero necesario y tambien propuso que si Skipper pasaba esta prueba ellos debian consederle a el y a Julien un regalo. Adray acepto a esto porque sabia que Skipper era demasiado paranoico y orgulloso para pasar la prueba

Adray: Ok, mañana es el dia de Manfredi y Jonson, no podemos perder esta oportunidad para dar el primer paso, asi que, ¿Sujerencias?

Rahona: ¿No se han preguntado como seria si Mort midiera 200 metros?

Masoandro: Rahona, tu cabesa se va volando otra vez (literal y figurativamete hablando)

Alina: Bueno, ya perdimos a Rahona. Skipper desconfia de todo el mundo, no creo que sea muy difisil

Adray: Solo tenemos que aserle creer que Julien tiene otros secreto ocultos. Sera mas que sufisiente para que su paramoia explote

Masoandro: Bajale a tus sumos Adray, esta prueba es solo para ver si Skipper es para Julien, no es para desintregrarlos

Adray: Lo se, lo se, pero eso de la desintegracion no sera de nosotros, si ocurre sera porque ELLOS lo decidieron

Masoandro: *Rodando los jos* Idiota

Alina: A todo caso, ¿que tal si mañana asemos que Manfredi y Jonson bailen con Julien?

Adray: No, no, muy simple, Rahona, mas vale que estes pensando en lo que aremos mañana

Rahona:: En realidad...si, ¿Que tal si hacemos que Manfredi y Jonson sientan el deseo incontrolable de estar con Julien, sin importar que Skipper quiera estar con el?

Adray: Mmmm (Sonrrisa malvada) Me gusta, amigos mios nos vamos a divertir mañana

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

La fiesta inicio temprano, por una vez todos los animales participaron en la fiesta del rey de los lemures, hace mucho tempo que Manfredi y jonson no participan en este tipo de fiestas, ellos fueron el centro de atencion, todo el mundo les pedia saber mas de lo que les paso con la maldicion de los espiritus pero no duro mucho eso por que se vio que los pobres se veian sufriendo terribles y feos flash back, en lugar de preguntar eso empesaron a preguntar en como fue vivir con los lemures.

Manfredi: Fue algo loco al inicio

Jonson: Pero despues fue bastante divertido

Marleen: Valla, y ¿Como eran los fossas?

Jonson: Eran como pequeños leones pero eran tan fuertes como un gatito recien nacido

Manfredi: No presumas

Normalmente a Julien le molestaria que alguien mas acaparada la atencion pero estaba mas ocupado con Skipper

Julien: Ya me perdonas Skipper, Por favor

El estaba parado delante de el con una cara suplicante y con las manos juntas, parecia estar resando; Skipper tenia estar con cara de pensativo cuando en realidad estaba disfrutando de esa escena

Skipper: Bueno...

Julien: ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas suplicandote perdon, verdad? ¬¬

Skipper: Mmmmmm

Julien: Skipper ~ (Tono lloroso)

Skipper: Jajaja, esta bien, es suficiente

Julien: ¿Entonces me perdonas?

Skipper: Si, solo no quiero que me ocultes mas cosas, ¿Comprende?

Julien: Por supuesto

Julien dijo eso abrasando a Skipper fuertemente con una sonrrisa de alivio en sus labios

Skipper: Ok, ok, calmate

Skipper no le molesto el abraso de hecho le gusto pero bueno, ya lo conocen

Mas alla de las estrellas, en ese preciso momento

Adray: Ja, ¿Quien es el para decir eso de "No me ocultes cosas"? *Gruñido* que ipocrita

Rahona: (Flotando en frente de el) Tendras arugas si sigues frunciendo el seño

Adray: Callate y pon los pies en la tierra ¿Quieres?

Rahona: No, estoy mas comodo aqui

Masoandro: ...Para mi que esos dos les va muy bien

Adray: (Pensando: Por ahora) Ok, señoritas, agamoslo

Entonces los ojos de Rahona brillaron, como una señal que ya empeso a manipular a los pinguinos; En la tierra, Manfredi y Jonson parecieron como si les ubiera dispararo y entonces se fueron a buscar a Julien

Julien: Vamos, Skipper, baila conmigo

Julien estaba jalando de la aleta de Skipper para llevarlo a la pista de baile pero Skipper se negaba

Skipper: Julien, sabes que no se bailar

Julien: Claro que sabes, recuerdo la ultima vez que bailaste, lo hiciste bastante bien...claro, me estabas golpeando, pero eras bueno

Skipper: Bailaba asi por que tenia tu ridmo en mi cuerpo

Julien: AH~ Cierto, con razon eras tan bueno pero vamos sera divertido

Skipper: Pero, no se...

Entonces aparecieron Manfredi y Jonson que tomaron a Julien de las manos

Manfredi: Oye, Julien ¿Quieres bailar con nosotros?

Jonson: Hace mucho que no bailas cono nosotros

Julien: Ah... pero yo y Skipper ibamos a...

Manfredi: Vamos, Su alteza

Jonson: Por los viejos tiempos, vamos, majestad

Julien: Bueno, ¿Skipper, te molesta?

Skipper: (Pensando: Claro que si me molesta) No, esta bien, diviertete

Julien: Esta...bien, luego bailamos Skipper

Manfredi y Jonson se llaveron a Julien al centro de la pista de baile y se aseguradon de estar junto a el bailando en todo momento, Skipper los veia molesto de que por una hora y media no lo dejaran en paz y entonces decidio tomar la iniciativa en ir alla y llevarse a Julien

Skipper: Disculpen, nesecito a mi esposo

Entonces tomo la mano de Julien y se lo llevo al bar del habitad de los lemures, Julien desconsertado pero feliz de estar con Skipper queria irse con el pero Manfredi tomo la otra mano de Julien

Manfredi: Todabia no terminamos de bailar

Manfredi trato de jalar a Julien para que el volviera a bailar con el y Jonson pero Skipper no se los permitio

Julien: *Suspiro* No hay suficiente de mi para todo el mundo

Skipper estaba jalando pero tambien Manfredi y Jonson, Skipper se estaba desesperando y entonces grito

Skipper: ¡Acapararon al lemur durante todo este tiempo!, ¡Devuelvemenlo!

Cuando Skipper se dio cuanta de lo que habia dicho se sonrrojo tanto que incluso sus plumas negras se volvieron rojas, Julien al escuchar esto no pudo ebitar sonrreir

Julien: Ay Skippi estas celoso. No es para tanto, no olvides que es el dia de Manfredi y Jonson y solo estoy festejando con ellos

Manfredi y Jonson: Queremos al lemur, danos a Julien

Skipper: ¡Ya sueltenlo!

Skipper jalo con fuerza arrancando a Julien de las aletas de Manfredi y Jonson y se fueron lejos de ellos

Julien: Skipper, controlate

Julien detubo a Skipper en seco

Julien: Skipper se que te asusta de que algo nos valla a separar, pero ¡SOY TU ESPOSO! ¿QUE MAS QUIERES?

Skipper: Es que...yo...

Julien: Mira Skipper, te amo pero tendras que aprender a vivir con esto

Con eso quiso decir "Me divertire con otras personas pero eso no significa que valla a apuñalarte por la espalda"; Julien volvio con Manfredi y Jonson que aun manipulados por Rahona lo resibieron con los brasos abiertos, ellos sin que nadie lo notara dieron a una sorrisa conb lo que acavaba de pasar.

Adray: Bien hecho Rahona, por primera vez me alegra de que tengas tu cabeza siempre volando

Rahona: De nada, fue un placer

Masoandro: Ok, la fase uno ya esta, ¿Y la dos?

Aliana: ¿Que aremos?

Adray: No es nesesarias las preguntas, mis queridos espiritus, yo ya pense en la segunda parte

Alina: ¿La cual seria?

Adray: Lo sabras muy pronto


	3. Hoboken

Masaotra: ¿¡QUE QUIERES QUE JULIEN BALLA A DONDE!

Adray: A Hoboken

Alina: ¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!

Adray: Lo se

Masaotra: ¿QUIERES MATARLO?

Adray: Calmense esto es parte del plan

Alina: ¿Mandar a julien a la voca del fosa? ¿en que estas pensando? O ¿estas pensando en algo?

Adray: Puedes llamarme loco pero no tonto Alina

Alina: ¿Cual es el obgetibo de esto? Loco

Adray: Duda chicos, pura y simple

Rahona: Tienes un plan malebolo~

Masoandro: Estas llegando muy lejos Adray

Adray: A si. Parese que olbidan cual es el proposito de esto, si ustedes mismos dudan de Skipper y Julien, me parese la razon perfecta para llevar esto a cabo

Alina: No entiendo

Adray: Ya lo entenderas. Yo me encargare

En central park

Julien estaba sentado en su trono comiendo una manzana, pensando en ir a la pinguinera a pasar el dia con su amado Skipper cuando Adray le hablo en su mente

Adray: Julien, soy Adray

Julien: Un espiritu del cielo ¿Que pasa?

Adray: Escucha atentamente, nesecito que vallas a un lugar llamado Hoboken

Julien: ¡¿Hoboken! ¿Para que rayos quieren que valla alla?

Adray: Queremos que vallas alla para hablar con un tucan llamado Hans

Julien: ¿Hans? Ese nombre me suena ¿No es una de los archienemigos de Skipper?

Adray: Exactamente, queremos que vallas con el y des a una platica con el

Julien: Pero, no deveria, es el enemigo de Skipper ademas ¿Para que quieren que haga algo asi?

Adray: Julien solo confia en nosotros, deves hacerlo

Julien: bueno...si ustedes lo dicen

Julien no estaba para nada seguro de esto pero siempre le tubo total confianza a los espiritus asi que penso que esto estaba justificado por algo; Lo que le fue dificil era hacer esto a espaldas de Skipper, sabia que no podia decirle que tenia que ir a Hoboken, se fue a escondidas, lo mas difisil era el tener que romper la promesa que le avia echo a Skipper, esto no lo iva a tomar bien Skipper.

Por seguridad les pidio a Manfredi y Jonson que fueran con el, despues de todo eran sus caballeros reales y les pidio a Morice y Mort lo cubrieran con su reino

En el metro, econdidos en el tren

Julien: Muy bien, tenemos que detenernos en 5 paradas mas, ¿verdad Manfredi?

Manfredi: Si, es en New Jersie

Jonson: No se preocupe magestad, nosotros lo protegeremos

Julien: Eso no es lo que me preocupa

Jonson: Es por Skipper ¿sierto?

Julien: SI, si el se entera...

EN CENTRAL PARK

Cabo: Skipper, ¿te susede algo?

Skipper: creo que fastidie a cola anillada con mis ce...

Cabo: ¿?

Skipper: ee...

Cabo: ce...

Skipper: ya sabes

Cabo: Bamos Skipper, no puede aver amor sin confiansa. Se que confias en pocas personas como nosotros pero Julien es tu pareja es en quien mas deberias confiar

Skipper: Creo que tienes razon joben Cabo, sera mejor que me disculpe

Skipper se preparaba para irse cuando Cabo lo detubo

Cabo: Cuando pides disculpas es mejor llebar algo espesial

Skipper: ¿algo especial? Como que

Cabo: No lo se, flores , chocolates, algo lindo

Skipper: No se, ¿que es lo que a cola anillada mas le gusta?

Cabo: Ese serias tu Skipper

Skipper: ¿Quieres que yo sea su regalo espesial?

Cabo: Bueno Skipper, tu eres un regalo del cual nadie se aburre jiji

Skipper: Quisas unas simples flores sean sufisiente

Debuelta con Julien

Manfredi: Bien, ya llegamos

Julien: Asi que esto es New Jersie ¡QUE BASURERO!

Jonson: Muy bien, tenemos que irnos por esa calle y llegaremos a hoboken en una hora

Manfredi: Magestad, exactamente ¿con quien dijo que tenia que ablar?

Julien: con un ave voladora de pico colorido, aunque no se de que tengo que ablar con el

Manfredi: Bueno mejor ballamos ahi y bolbamos pronto a casa

DEBUELTA EN CENTRAL PARK

Skipper: Consigui unas flores silbestres en el parque (balga la redundancia)

Skipper: Crees que sea sufisiente Cabo

Cabo: Yo pienso que si

Skipper: OK

Con unas margaritas en una aleta Skipper se dirigia al habitat de los lemures para encontrarse con un ausente Julien

Morice: Hola, Skipper

Mort: Morice Recuerda lo que dijo el rey

Morice: Claro; Es un gusto verlo su magestad

Skipper: Esta bien Morice, puedes llamame Skipper si Julien no esta viendo y ablando del Rey ¿donde esta?

Morice: ah... fue a dar un paceo con Manfredi y Jonson, calma Skipper de seguro volvera antes del almuerso

Skipper escuchaba, pero sospechoso como es, sentia que Morice le estaba ocultando algo

Skipper: Asi que el fue a dar un paseo, eh

Morice: Si, una... caminata real

Skipper: Y ¿a donde fue exactamente?

Morice: he...por ahi y por alla, ya conoces a Julien nunca se queda quieto

Skipper: aja, ¿por aqui y por alla en central park o...?

Morice: O...

Skipper: O...

Morice: O...

Mort: ¡NO LE DIGAS QUE FUE A HOBOKEN!

Morice: oh

Skipper: ¿¡HOBOKEN?

Morice: ¡Mort!

Mort: No lo dige verdad

Skipper: ¿¡JULIEN ESTA EN HOBOKEN?

Morice: Eh...si, el rey dijo que tenia que ablar con alguien

Skipper: ¡¿a quien conose Julien en hoboken?

Morice: No nos dijo, solo dijo que tenia que ablar con alguien y Manfredi y Jonson fueron para cuidarlo

Skipper solto las flores y se dirigio hacia su habitat para darles a Cabo, Rico y a Kowalski una mision de emergensia

EN OTRO ZOOLOGICO ALGO LEJOS DE HAY

Era muy grande, en sierta forma parecia que todo hay estaba amontonado, es decir las paredes espaban llenos de afiches, los habitads parecian estar unos pegados a los otros y los animales no parecian querer estar quietos; Julien y sus caballeros no tuvieron que ir a escondidas ya que casi no habia visitantes y empesaron a buscar el habitad de las aves

Manfredi: Creo que el habitad esta despues del de los osos

Jonson: ¿Estas seguro?

Manfredi: No sabriera decirte, es difisil desifrer este mapa

Julien: Mejor sigamos pero rapido, entre mas rapido hablemos con el pajaro volador mas rapido estare con mi Skipper

EL habitad de las avez era esencialmente una jaula gigantesca con vidrio entre los barrotes, no era un ambiente muy agradable para las avez estar completamente haislado; Cuando los chicos los encontraron vieron a un monton de avez con aparencia enojada otros tristes y otros aburridos, todos eran de distinta especie

Manfredi: Caray, cuantas avez

Julien se les acerco

Julien: Hola avez voladoras ¿Alguno de ustedes se llama Hans?

Todos se pusieron palidos al escuchar el nombre del frailecillo y claro que el lo escucho, tosio para que le dejaran pasar, ese simple sonido fue suficiente para que volaran los pajaros para dejarle paso a su "Lider"

Hans: Ese seria yo *Caminando hasta ellos* ¿Y tu eres?

Julien: Ah, lo siento, Morice hace mis presentaciones normalmente, Yo soy Julien 13, rey de los lemures, madagascar, nueva york y si limpian aqui tal vez me haga una sucursal

Hans lo miro bastante eseptico pero entonces noto a los pinguinos

Hans: Oigan, ¿Ustedes no son Manfredi y Jonson?

Julien: ¿Los conoces?

Hans: No pero e oido mucho de ellos prinsipalmente que sus desgracias son legendarias

Los dos pinguinos dieron a una mueca con ese comenterio

Hans: Asi que ¿Rey de Madagascar y Nueva york? Es un viaje muy largo desde cualquira de los dos lugares ¿A que devo este honor?

Julien: Eh...Chicos diganle

Manfredi: ¿HM?...eh...bueno...queriamos saber...¿Que paso en dinamarca?

Julien: Chicos eso ya lo se

Entonces Julien lo penso por un segundo y se vio bastante enojado

Julien: Un minuto ¿Tu eres el mismo frailecillo de lo que le paso a Skipper en dinamarca?

Hans: Ah, conoses la historia

Julien: ¡¿Que si la conosco? ¡Te voy a romper el pico!

El se dirigio a el para hacerle daño olvidando por completo que el estaba en una jaula con vidrio y Manfredi y Jonson trataron de calmarlo

Jonson: Julien tranquilase, no podes romperle el pico esta en una jaula

Hans le pareica graciosa esta escena y se apunto el pico

Hans: Adelante, justo aqui, si puedes ARDILLA

Julein: ¿Ardilla? ¡¿Me llamaste Ardilla?

Hans: SI

Fue una respuesta seca, muy simple y eso solo izo enfureser mas a Julien

Julien: ¡Ya me harte! ¡Cuando te alcanse te voy a...!

Hans: ¿Me vas a que?

Julien: Te hare desear que fuera un fosa

Hans: Por favor eres solo ruido y pocas nueses, yo me largo

Julien: Ya me harte ¡Mafredi abre esta puerta!

Manfredi: ¿Como quieres que abra esta puerta?

Julien: ¡Solo haslo!

Manfredi y Jonson les dio miedo la ira con la que Julien diera esa orden y obedecieron, tomaron una palanca que estaba tirada debajo de un asiento que estaba hay; Manfredi y Jonson hacian fuerza mientras Julien esperaba hancioso de golpear al tucan, Hans habia manipulado al lemur y a su ira para que lo dejara salir

Julien: ¿Ya se va abrir?

Manfredi: Ya casi...esta sediendo

Se podian escuchar como los remaches comensavan a seder, Hans hacia todo lo posible para ocultar su sonrrisa al ver al rey callendo en su trampa, la puerta estaba apunto de abrirse, el crujir de la puerta era la señal, Manfredi y Jonson podian sentirlo, un empujon mas y se abriria cuando-

Skipper: ¡JULIEN!

En ese momento sintieron como el tiempo se detuviera, Julien, Manfredi, Jonson y Hans se paralisaron al oir la voz del ave no voladora

Julien: ¿Skipper?...

Skipper: ¡MANFREDI, JONSON, SIERREN ESA PUERTA!

Hans se apresuro a la puerta pero Manfredi y Jonson lo serraron a tiempo;.

Decir que Skipper estaba enojado seria ser extremadamente amable, se podia las llamas de su ira saliendo de sus ojos, dispuestos para quemar a Julien

Skipper: ¿Que...estas...haciendo...aqui?

Julien: Eh...yo...ah

Julien simplemente no sabia que decir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentia inferior ante la presensia de su esposo

Hans: Permiteme contestarte Skipper, tu amigo aqui presente estaba apunto de liberarme

Skipper: ¿Eso es...cierto?

Julein: Bueno...una pequeña parte...pero

Skipper: Vamonos

El pinguino solo le dio la espalda a Julien y todos se marcharon

Hans: Hasta la proxima vez Skipper ...hasta pronto

Habian llegado al zoologico y Skipper no le habia hablado a Julien en todo el trallecto, Skipper estando en el zoologico se iba ir a su habitad pero Julien trato de detenerlo

Julien: Skipper espera...puedo explicarlo

Skipper no dijo nada y solo le dio la espalda pero lo estaba escuchando

Julien: Se...que tal...vez no me creas...pero los...espiritus del cielo me dijeron...

Skipper dio un pequeño quejido por lo que dijo, Julien no lo podia ver pero sentia el odio en su mirada; Entonces Julien trato de tocar su hombro

Julien: Skipper...por favor

Entonces Julien noto al go mas...lagrimas

Julien: ¿Estas...llorando?

Skipper seguia sin verle la cara, a Julien se le humedecieron los ojos, callo de rodillas y le suplico

Julien: Skipper por favor gritame, insultame, pelea conmigo pero ...por fabvor

Su voz desmostraba que estaba apunto de llorar, literalmente el orgulloso rey de madagascar estaba de rodillas suplicando como nunca en su vida

Skipper: No Julien

Y se va caminando, dejando al rey tirado hay en el suelo llorando

Mas alla de las estrellas Adray veia esta escena y no pudo impedir reir ante su victoria, Masaotra tuvo el poderoso deseo de golpear a Adray con tanta fuerza que seria el primer espiritu en sangrar, Alina compartia las lagrimas de Julien y Rahona estaba prestanto total atencion a lo que ocurria y sintio una profunda pena por lo ocurrido.


	4. Los lamentos del rey

Desde aquel tragico dia, Skipper y Julien no se habian vuelto a hablar, la tristesa de Julien era como un agujero negro y todo el zoologico era atrapado por su gravedad; En el zoologico las cosas estaban mal y mas alla de las estrellas no estaban mejor

Alina: No soporto ver esto

Rahona: Esto si que no esta mal

Adray: ¡Ya maduren!

Alina: ¡¿Como puedes ser tan insencible?

Adray: Oigan...esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, seria por ellos o por nosotros, es mejor que esto sea como sacarse una banda, rapido

Masaotra: Tu forma de pensar es muy cruel, ¿No te lastima lo que les esta pasando?

Adray: ¿Lastima? Deveriamos encarganos de quiuen invento eso

Adray sncillamente no sentia pena por nada, el estaba feliz, el odia a Skipper y adora verlo sufrir

Masaotra: ¡Adray! ¿No lo vez? Todo estaba bien hasta que tu propusiste meter nuestras narises

Adray: Como dijo un humano " _La traicion es meramente cuestion de fechas"_

Y Adray, satisfecho de su cometido, se va dejando a los espiritus, harto de sus quejas

Masaotra: De verdad que odio a ese maldito

Rahona: No eres el unico Masaotra, el comportamiento de Adray es muy desagradable

Alina: ¿Que hacemos? Todo esta lugubre por alla

Masaotra: (Suspiro) Es espiritu de Julien siempre a sido contajioso y por desgracia eso esta causando problemas

Alina: ¿No podemos hacer algo?

Masaotra: EL unico que puede haser algo es Skipper

Rahona: Todo esta en sus aletas pero... ¿Creen que valla hacer algo?

Efectivamente, no se sabia si Skipper tendria la fuerza de ver a Julien a la cara, el era como el titanic, por fuera parecia de acero pero por dentro estaba gritando

(EL ZOOLOGICO)

Skipper estaba tratando de eludir el problema, se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado y por nada me refiero...a nada entre el y Julien, programaba ejercios, daba a misiones de todo para no pensar en lo ocurrido y los chicos se sentian muy nerviosos para hablar.

En la pinguinera, Skipper estaba dando un discurso de una mision, ellos hiban al subterranio para enfrentarse a las ratas por robar mercancia

Skipper: Ok, muchacho, el campo de batalla son las alcantadillas, debemos recuperar lo que esas sucias ratas se robaron-

Entre medio de ese discurso, apesar de estar dentro de la pinguinera se escucho un lamento

Skipper: Arg...¿Que le pasa a ese lemur?

Kowalski: Creo que-

Pero Rico y Cabo le taparon el pico antes de que Kowalski pudiera decir mas

Skipper: Muy bien, chicos, vamonos

Los pinguinos se marcharon mientras en el habitad de los lemures, trataban de consolar a su rey; Durante 4 dias Julien habia estado acostado en el colchon inflable, llorando y gritando, sus subditos no podian hacerlo sentir major, solo podian no hacerle sufrir mas, unos animales trataban de hacerlo sentir un poco mejor, aparte de Morice, Mort, Manfredi y Jonson, lo intentaban Marleen, los camaleones, Bada y bing sintieron compacion por el pobre, hasta los chimpanses lo intentaban pero no habia muchos resultados, era como tratar de contener una inundacion usando sus propios cuerpos como barricadas

Marleen: Clama, Julien, todo se resolvera

Meison: Trata de animarte aun que se un poco

Bing: Vamos mi sangre, ¿Que tal si golpeas un poquito a Mort?

Mort: Me siento fragil

Julien: Mis queridos subditos...gracias por su preocupacion pero ...es inutil (Se deploma en la cama dandole la espalda a todos) Vallanse a casa...olviden esto...mejor, olviden que soy su rey

Todos pusiron caras indescribtibles,¿¡¿Julien acaba de decir que ya no le interesa ser rey?

Morice: No...puedo creer lo que oi

Marleen: Chicos...esto va mas alla de nosotros

Los animales desalojaron uno por uno el habitad dejando solo al rey

Bada: Esto se pone feicimo guana bacoa

Phil: (Movimiento de manos)

Mason: Tienes razon

Marleen: ¿Que dijo?

Mason: ..."Su reino por Skipper"

Mientras en las alcantarillas, los pinguinos se deslisaban para enfrentarse a las ratas pero aun estando bajo tierra podian escuchar los lamentos del rey, durante cuatro dias y cuatro noches sin parar lo escucharon, la pena del lemur era tanta que no comia, no bebia y no dormia, el interior de Rico, Kowalski y Cabo estaba destrosado por el dolor que sufria Julien y se preguntaban por que Skipper no hacia algo hante esa miseria, lo que no sabian era que cada vez que Skipper escuchaba esos sollosos, oia una voz en su interior que le decia que no fuera con el, que lo de ellos ya paso pero esa voz no era de Skipper, era diferente

Skipper: Ok, muchachos estamos por llegar

Cabo: ...si...Skipper

Skipper: ¿Que les pasa? No los e visto asi desde la crisis de pescado

Cabo: Skipper...¿Que...pasara con-?

Rico le tapo el pico deimediato, prosiguiron pero un poco mas adelante

Cabo: Kowalski...¿Que pasara con Julien?

Sacando su abaco

Kowalski: Dejame ver (Calculando) Segun esto...!¿? (Sacando cuentas otra vez)...Morir

Cabo: ¿Morira?

Kowalski: No, ya deboy a ver muerto, no a comido, bebido, ni dormido en cuatro dias, que siga con vida carese de toda logica

Cabo: ¿Es como si una fuerza mistica lo mantuviera con vida?

Kowalski: Cabo, no seas ridiculo

Pero Cabo tenia razon y tambien Kowalski, en parte; Julien ya devia de haber muerto, pero grasias a la compasion de Alina, Rahona y Masaotra Julien habia sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Despues de lo dicho por Kowalski, una idea paso por la mente del pequeño pinguino, una idea que casi le detiene el corazon

Cabo: Kowalski, quieres desir que ¿Skipper dejara que Julien muera?

Por primera ves el inteligente pinguino no sabia que responder, ¿En realidad Skipper, su lider de escuadron, lo dejaria morir?, ¿Realmente se aparto tanto de la realidad para no notar que Julien esta agonisando?.

Cuando llegaron finalmente con las ratas...ellas no hacian nada, los lamentos del rey de nueva york los habian afectado tanto como al resto

Skipper: Valla, bueno, sera otro dia

Skipper se hiba arretirar calamadamentre pero Cabo no resistio y le dio un estate quieto justo en su rostro; Kowalski y Rico estaban con los picos abiertos, sabian que eso sucederia tarde o temprano pero no se habian imaginado que seria el pequeño Cabo que tendria el valor de hacer el paso

El golpe fue muy fuerte, su sonido retumbo por todas las cañerias de nueva york, luego se escucho un silencio sepulcral, hasta el agua guardo silencio para que se pudiera escuchar lo de acontinuascion

Cabo: ¡¿Como puedes hacer esto? ¡Estas metido en misiones estupidas mientras Julien muere de inanicion! ¡No se por que lo izo pero el cometio un error, no una traicion! ¡Llava cuatro dias demostrandolo! Mira se que el amor te asusta por que tienes que confiar en alguien pero te diere, cuando amas tal vez te arrepientas pero si no luchas por quien amas te arrepentiras de seguro

Esas palabra las decia por experiencia, Cabo nunca tuvo el corage de declararse a Skipper y cuado el y Julien salieron no tuvo el valor de luchar por el.

Las palabras de Cabo retumbaron en el interior de Skipper, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una parte de el que izo que se prendiera algo que se extrendio por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se dibujara una sorrisa en su rostro, puso sus aletas en los hombros del pqueño y le dijo

Skipper: Gracias Cabo, chicos tengo que cumplir una mision personal, Cabo estas acargo por mientras

Se desliso a toda velocidad de regreso al zoologico, el sentimiento que habia estado dormido por estos cuatro dias se habia despertado y mas fuerte que nunca, estaba ancioso de reunirse con Cola anillada cuando escucho una voz en su interior

-¿Adonde crees que vaz?

Skipper: ¡Con Julien!

-Eso se termino ¡Date la vuelta ahora!

Skipper: Olvidalo, voy a regresar con el

-No me des la espalda, pajaro asqueroso ¡Esa no es tu decicion!

Skipper: ¡Si lo es! Lo amo

-¡Tu no tienes sentimientos! ¡Eres solo un titere!

Mientras decian eso, Skipper salio de las alcantadillas, se hiba por central park hacia el zoologico, era de noche, el cielo esta completamente estrellado y entre mas se hacercaba Julien esa voz despadecia

-NO TE ATREVAZ A DESAFIERME SKIPPER ¡DATE LA VUELTA O-¡!

La voz finalmente se defanecio, finalmente estaba en el zoologico y podia escuchar los sollosos de su amado, con lagrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrrisa en su rostro se dirigio al habitad para estar junto a el; Solo una pared lo separaba de el, demaciado impaciente para escalar, le hiba gritar

Skipper: ¡Ju-¡!

Pero entonces algo le preciono la garganta impediendole hablar

-Creo que no me escuchaste

Ese alguien lo volteo y Skipper vio un par de ojor que cambiaban de color y se bamboleaban como las luces de norte que el conocia

-Dije que se termino


	5. El fin de la prueba

Skipper nunca se habia sentido asi, no se sentia como una mano, era como si atravesaba sus plumas, sus musculos, hasta llegar directamente con su garganta

Adray: Realmente no sabes no sabes con quien te metes, me desovedesiste, me desafiaste, me isiste bajar hasta tu suio plano para obligarte a detenerte, Si que voy a disfurtar esto...

Entonces la mano del "Lemur" se combirtio en una afilada hoja de luz

Adray: Creo que primero te arrancare ese pico

Skipper no podia hacer nada, estaba paralisado, no podia moverse ni respirar, solo prepararse para lo peor cuando escucho un par de gritos de tras del muro

Manfredi y Jonson: ¡Skipper!

Los pinguinos al ver a su viejo camarada en problemas no duradon en lansarse al ataque, taclearon a Adray para alejarlo de Skipper, mientras el recuperaba el aliento peor era dificil contener a adray ya que era como tratar de deter al humo

Jonson: ¿Pero que rayos?

Adray: Ustedes fueron divertidos en su momento ¡Pero eso ya termino!

Diciendo esto Adray se levanto y comvirtio sus brasos en dos gigantescos torrentes de luz con los que estrello a Manfredi y Jonson contra las paredes de los havitats, dejandolos como insectos en un parabrisas. Con ese problema resuelto, redirigio su atencion a Skipper.

Skipper: ¿Que rallos eres tu?

Morice: ¡Es Adray! ¡ES UN ESPIRITU DEL CIELO!

Skipper: Un ¿QUE?

Morice veia con temor desde la cima del muro del habitad, como el poderoso espiritu del cielo tenia una mirada de odio.

Adray: Asi es, muchos me llaman Adray, pero tu pudes llamarme ¡TU PEOR PESADILLA!

Adray se dirigia a Skipper que aun no se recuperaba del todo. Seguia tumbado en el suelo esforsandose por respirar mientras adray se asercaba hacia el listo para matarlo

Julien: ¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grito el lemur mientras caia ensima del espiritu del cielo

Julien: Skipper, ¿estas bien?

Skipper: Lo..(tos) lo ciento Julien

Julien y Skipper al fin se avian encontrado, en el frio y duro suelo del parque. Skipper aun tenia dificultades para respirar y Julien se sentia sumamente debil y pece a todo eso, ese fue uno de los momentos mas felices de la vida de ambos. Pero ese momento duro poco.

Adray: Aste a una lado Julien, esto no es con tigo

Julien: No me importa si eres un espitiru del cielo. Si te metes con mi hombre, TE METES CON MIGO

Dijo el poderoso rey parandose con orgullo delante de Skipper

Morice: Magestad

Morice sentia un profundo miedo, de niño le avian contado historias del poderoso y temible Adray y de todo lo que era capas y aun asi, su rey sin reino estaba dispuesto a enfrenterlo solo. Era todo simplemente heroico.

Adray: Si asi lo quieres, ¡PUEDEN MORIR JUNTOS!

Adray dio un alarido que partio el suelo en el que estaban parados. Lagrieta se dirigia hacia Skipper y Julien hasta que finalmente los alcanso. Julien por poco cae al vasio pero Skipper logro sugetarlo.

Skipper: Julien, resiste

Julien: Skipper, no me sueltes

Adray sonreia al ver esto. La victoria estava tan serca que casi podia saborearla y se le hacia agua la boca. Inalo profundo y dio un segundo alarido, abriendo una grieta que se dirigia directo a Skipper

Morice: ¡NO LO HARAS!

Dijo Morice mientras lansaba a Mort como una boleadora directo a la cabesa de Adray. Mort lo atraveso y resivio el impacto sonico del alarido de Adray, pero logro detener la grieta que se dirigia hacia Skipper.

Adray: ¿Ustedes?

Morice corrio rapidamente para ponerce entre Adray y sus reyes y Mort, aunque un tanto aturdido se puso a su lado.

Morice: Yo soy Morice, el consegero real

Mort: Y yo soy Mort el... subdito real

Morice: Y no dejaremos que le hagas al rey Julien y al rey Skipper

Morice tenia un orgullo y un valor en su vos que como nunca se le habia escuchado, Julien avia inspirado a sus "ex subditos". Morice y Mort realmente estaban dispuestos a morir por ellos.

Skipper: Morice, ojos tristes

Morice: ¡SALVENSE USTEDES! Nosotros trataremos de detenerlo

Mort: ¡POR LOS PIES REALES!

Mort gritaba mientras se dirigia a atacar a Adray, era casi como un grito de guerra

Adray: Esto ya es ridiculo

Dijo Adray con una enorme ira en su vos. Adray torno su braso derecho en un latigo de luz y ataco sin piedad a Mort abriendole el pecho de un golpe.

Nadie podia creer lo que veian, Mort siempre se avia visto pues invensible, sin importar cuan peligrosas o dolorosas parecieran sus acciones, el siempre se levantaba con una sorisa tonta. Pero esta ves no se lebanto, apenas se mobia, solo estaba ahi tumbado en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

Adray: GGGRRRRR (iritado) Ves lo que me ases aser Skipper. Si me ubieras hecho caso y te ubieras dado la vuelta cuando te dige nada de esto tendria que aver pasado, pero NO. Tenias que sacar mi lado malo. Ahora aste a un lado aye aye o afronta las consecuensias.

Si Morice estaba asustado antes, estaba petrificado ahora. Adray era mas frio y cruel de lo que el avia imaginado cuando era niño. Pero no podia retroseder, no podia permitirselo.

Morice: (vos temblorosa) N n n no te... dejare...PASAR.

Adray: ¡QUIERO QUE VEAS BIEN SKIPPER! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE OPONES A LOS ESPIRITUS DEL CIELO!

Adray estiro sus brasos hacia atras y con una velosidad casi instantanea lanso sus brasos al frente, la luz de sus brasos se estiro, torcio y cambio hasta que se transformo en los dos mas salvajes, feroses y sangrientos fosas que cualquiera ubiera visto. Estaban por deborar a Morice hubo una gigantesca explocion justo en Adray.

Despues de la explocion todos se boltearon al escuchar una conversacion

Cabo: Directo en el blanco Rico

Rico: ¡KA-BOOM!

Palmadas de felisitacion. A medida que el humo de la explocion se disipaba el equipo pudo ver como las luzes de Adray empesaban a regenerarse.

Kowalski: Por la silla de hawking ¿que es eso?

Morice: ES UN ESPIRITU DEL CIELO, SU NOMBRE ES ADRAY

Kowalski: Eso es imposible. Aparentemente debe ser una forma de vida con vase de energia, tal ves un ser de espacio exterior.

Skipper: ¡ES UN ESPIRITU DEL CIELO! ¡MADURA KOWALSKI!

Skipper ya podia respirar bien y estaba usando todas sus fuersas para a cola anillada del aprieto en el que estaba

Kowalski: ¡Chicos! Creo que tengo un experimento que podria detener a este alie...

Julien: ¡ESPIRITU!

Kowalski: Lo que sea, podria detenerlo. Ustedes distraiganlo mientras voy por el al habitat.

Kowalski ya estaba en camino mientras decia esto, la idea de capturar a un "alienigena" hacia que el sientifico loco que tenia dentro se pusiera todabia mas loco.

Cabo: Muy bien Rico, esta en tus manos

Rico. Aja, no problema (Rejurgitando la sierra alectrica)

Rico corrio salvajemente para atravesar a adray con la sierra peor cuando le ataco pues...como era de esperarse, la sierra lo atraveso y entonces Adray desplego una luz que enmoviliso a Rico

Adray: Ave desebrada...linda sicatris

Con sus garras, le abrio la sicatris a Rico, Cabo al ver esto trato de detenerlo pero en cuanto trato de atacar a Adray el se desfanecio y termino Cabo rodando por el suelo con Rico; Adray se matealiso detras de ellos listo para materlos cuando Morice lo ataco por detras

Adray: ¡Quitate anciano!

Adray, sujeto a Morice por el braso y lo lanso contra el suelo pero de pronto sintio algo, como que le faltara algo y efectivamente, su cuerpo empesaba a desapareser, resultaba que Kowalski llego con su invento

Kowalski: Ya esta, saluden al "Subcioninador"

Todos: ¡¿?

Kowalski: Sigo trabajando en el nombre

Adray: ¿Que estas...?

Kowalski: Usando el prinsipio de la aguja de Tesla para atrapar la electrisidad del campo electromagnetico de la tierra pude-

Skippe: ¡KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: Esta bien, es una espiradora que absorbe energia, y pronto quedaras como un genio en una lampara.

Adray: Tu debil ciencia no es rival para mi

Adray empeso a brillar con intensidad, formando un gigantesco remolino. El Subcioninador se descontrolo y exploto, dejando a Kowalski en el suelo.

Adray: Sabes Kowalski, siempre considere tu falta de fe muy irritante

Adray estaba delante de Kowalski con su braso como espada, listo para decapitarlo, pero entonces algo extraño lo golpeo. Adray recogio la extraña materia marron que lo avia atravesado

Adray: ¿Que rallos?

En ese momento fue golpeado otra ves y otra ves y antes de darce cuenta estaba en un bombardeo. Entre todo ese caos pudo dislumbrar dos figuras, se trataba de Phil y Mason y lo que arrojaban, pues supongo que ya lo saben

Phil: (señal con las manos) – esto es por Manfredi y Jonson-

Mason: Asi se habla

Adray: Esto...es...¡Asqueroso!

Adray se lanzo con furia hacia los chimpances cuando una aplavada de flamingos lo detuvo y lo lanso a hacia atras; En el suelo el combirtio sus manos en latigos y se levanto pero antes de que hiciera algo fue golpeado y tumbado por una pelota que lanso Marleen

Marleen: ¡Eso fue por Mort!

Antes de pudiera reaccionar fue envestido por un rinoseronte

Rinoseronte: ¡Esto es por Julien!

Cuando se regeneraba fue aplastado por el elefante Burt

Burt: ¡Esto es por Skipper!

Luego fue golpeado por Bada y Bing

Bada: ¡Esto es por Morice!

Bing: ¡Yb esto por Rico y Cabo!

Cuando Julien salia de ese agujero con ayuda de Skipper vio como todo su reino estaba hay reunido castigando sin parar a Adray, simplemente no le daban tiempo de regenerarse y sin regenerarse no podia a ser nada

Entonces se escucho un gran aladido y luego se vio a Adray flotando en el cielo con su imagen apenas bisible, se veia debil

Julien: Burt arriba, ¿Si?

Julien se subio a la cabeza de Burt

Julien: Yo el rey Julien, por el poder comferido en mi por mi mismo, te ordeno ¡QUE TE LARGES!

Adray con una enorme ira en sus ojos lanso un poderoso alarido y se fue volando hacia el cielo, el cielo nocturno parecia quebrarse y entonces vieron a Adray callendo a toda velocidad hacia cntral park

Skipper: Kowalski, analisis

Kowalski: (Calculando) A esta velocidad y por su tamaño, ¡creara un craater tan grande que destruira todo manjatam!

Julien: ¡¿Que?

Skipper: ¿Cuanto para el impacto?

Kowaski: (Calculando) ...10 segundos

Se hacercaba cadaves mas, todos gritaban con desespero

Skipper: ¡Julien yo...! ¡Lo siento!

Julien: ¡Yo tambien lo siento!

Se abrasaron con fuerza, Era el fin...o eso pensaron

Masaotra: ¡Ahora!

Entonces los otros espiritus del cielo aparecieron y antes de que Adray tocara suelo lo enserraron en una jaula

Adra:y ¡SAQUENME DE AQUI!

Rahona: ¡Ollvidalo!

Alina: ¿Todos estan bien?

Kowalski: Eso...creo

Morice: Son espiritus del cielo, BUENOS espiritus del cielo

Kowalski: Oh~

Kowalski se les hacerco y extendiendo su aleta

Kowalski: En nombre de mi especie les doy la bienvenida seres del espacio

Skipper: ¬¬...Julien

Julien: Claro

Y el rey le dio un estate quieto a Kowalski

Kowalski: Auch

Julien: Te confesare algo Skipper, siempre quise hacer eso

Masaotra: En nombre de los espiritus del cielo les pedimos las mas sinseras disculpas por la estupides que izo Adray y que por favor no jusgen a todos los espiritus del cielo por lo que el izo

Alina: Y les juramos que lo castigaremos por lo que a hecho

Adray: ¡QUE!

Rahona: SI...y solo les diremos que no volvera a molestar

Masaotra: Y que sera 10 veces peor de lo que le paso a Manfredi y Jonson

Manfredi: ¡AY!

Jonson: UYYYY le va adoler

Morice se les hacerco lentamente

Morice: Oh, poderosos espiritus del cielo

Alina: Calma Morice, no es nesesaria tanta reverencia

Morice: Porfavor deidades, ¿Pueden salvar a Mort?

Masaotra: Lo siento, no podemos

Todos: ¡¿?

Masaotra: No podemos, por que ya lo hicimos

Hay el pequeño lemur raton aparecio con su sorrisa tonta completamente recuperado

Mort: Hola

Morice: Mort esta bien

Masaotra: No podia permitir que este pequeño muriera por la locura de Adray.

Adray: ¡ESPIRITUS COBARDES!

Rahona: Sabes, tus amenasas serian mucha mas aterradoras si estubieras del otro lado de la jaula

Skipper: Mirate ojos tristes. Como nuevo

Rahona: Yo queria que fuera de 200 metros, pero no me dejaron

Julien: Grasias por eso

Masaotra: De nada

Despues de eso Alina se aserco a Julien con algo en las manos, pero cuando finalmente estubieron frente a frente lo abraso mientras rompia en lagrimas.

Alina: ¡JULIEN! Me alegra tanto que estes bien

Julien: Si, gracias señora nocturna

Alina: Soy un chico

Julien: Ups

Alina: No te preocupes, no eres el primero que se equiboca. Bueno el punto es que queria darles esto, es un regalo de nosotros para ustedes

Alina les mostro a Skipper y Julien su regalo. Era una pequeña botella

Julien: ¿Jugo del cielo?

Alina: Es mas que jugo del cielo, solo tomenlo y ya veran. Esto es en parte una disculpa por lo que ocurrio. Nunca debimos escuchar a Adray

Julien: Esta bien, no fue su culpa. Fue la de el

Alina: Ah y Skipper, a partir de ahora al igual que Julien, tambien tendras nuestra proteccion

Skipper: Balla, gracias

Los espiritus del cielo ya satisfechos se disponian a irse cuando Alina dijo una ultima cosa

Alina: Tambien tendra nuestra proteccion el pequeño

Skipper: ¿Pequeño?

Alina: Ya lo veran

Los espiritus del cielo se fueron, Julien penso hacer una fiesta por todo esto pero seria mañana ahora nesesitaban descansar; Julien y Skipper hiban a estar toda la noche ocupados, Skipper no paraba de disculparse por el sufrimiento que Julien habia pasado pero Julien tambien se disculpaba por la promesa rota y por el resto, el rey lemur esa noche probo un poco de ese brebaje que le dio Alina y luego, se entrego por conpleto Skipper, abrasandose, besandose y otras cosas hasta bastante tarde

A la mañana siguiente se iba a ser la fiesta pero

Kowalski: AY mis aletas

Morice: Mi pelaje

Rico: Duele

Manfredi: (Suspiro) Aun recuerdo nuestra primera vez

Janson: Calma ya se les pasara

Mientras con Skipper y Julien ellos estaban dormidos abrasados, tenian la bendicion de los espiritus y ahora sabian que todo estara bien y dentro de unos meses sabran que quiso decir Alina con "El Pequeño".


End file.
